my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
My Hero Romance: Chapter Sixteen
{| Chapter Seventeen Dear ______, I'm not sure who to write this diary to so I'll just leave it blank. Anyways, something amazing happened yesterday. Toshinori came after me. It wasn't like he was pursuing me romantically or anything, but he came after me and offered to help me. We both silently understood what he was talking about and for a moment, I thought I would cry. He's wasting too much time on me, you know. He could be out and about doing his job, but instead, he would be here with me. He was here with me. I don't get it. He doesn't love me, but he's too willing to help me. I wish I understood why he did it, but I don't think I can. I understand his reasoning for not returning my feelings, but I don't think he should be as kind as he is. It's thoughtful, but I did nothing to deserve it. I keep messing things up, you know? I mean, I keep bringing up my feelings and he feels as if he's being suffocated by them, forced to give me an answer. I'm stupid! Stupid! I should have never fallen in love with him. I'm an idiot for thinking I ever had a chance with a hero as great as him. The pills are running out at home, but I haven't had the time to get a refill just yet. Toshinori has occupied a lot of my time helping me train and stuff so I don't really have enough time to get that refill. I can already feel the looming darkness that approaches, but I don't want him to know what's going on with me. If he knew what was wrong, he'd probably make a bigger deal about it. I'll have to get the medicine before the sports festival tomorrow or maybe tonight if they were open. Maybe sneak away from them all or something. Whatever it may be, I can't afford him finding out. If he does...I honestly don't know what I'll do. He just can't find out. He'll have to forgive me. ''- Katsuko Sato'' She closed the book with a heavy sigh before grabbing her wallet to head to the pharmacy. It wasn't a long walk but was still a pretty good exercise. When she walked in, she headed straight to the counter to get her refill. As she waited she looked around, which would soon prove fatal for her when her eyes locked with the one person she did not want to see. Toshinori. "What are you doing here, Katsuko?" Crap. "Miss Katsuko Sato, your depression medication is ready!" Who even does that?! Katsuko looked at Toshinori with a horrified expression before reaching back to grab her medication before trying to quickly rush out before he got to her. "You're not going anywhere." He gripped her arm tightly, hand barely holding on to her. "Don't you trust me, Katsuko?" "Toshinori, you have to forgive me." She stopped moving, turning around to face him. "Let's talk over wine or something." "You said you didn't drink." "Now I do."